Tow Mater
Tow Mater, better known as simply Mater, is Lightning McQueen's best friend and the owner of the local junkyard in Radiator Springs. Mater also likes to go Tractor Tippin' at night, as it's his favorite hobby. Mater's catchphrases are "Dad gum!" and "Git-R-Done!" (his voice actor, Larry the Cable Guy's signature phrase). Bio Tow Mater has lived in Radiator Springs his whole life. He was born on January 12, 1957 in Carburetor County. In his younger days, he used to be a real handful around town, playing pranks on everyone, tippin' tractors, saying inappropriate things at the wrong time, but luckily he's matured a lot since then. Mater's a good ol' boy with a big kind heart (who he inherited from both his mom and dad) and the only tow truck in Radiator Springs. He runs Tow Mater Towing & Salvage and manages the local impound lot. Though a little rusty, he has the quickest towrope in Carburetor County and is always the first to lend a helping hand. Mater sees the bright side of any situation (meaning, he always has that sunny disposition). He's the heart and soul of Radiator Springs (meaning the most important guy there and he's the BIG deal), and he doesn't have a mean bolt in his chassis. Keep an eye on Mater, he tends to take things a little too literally. Mater is a friendly tow truck with buckteeth. He speaks with a thick Southern accent with a dash of hillbilly twang and frequently uses incorrect syntax. Mater is one of the first to befriend and support Lightning throughout his adventure in Radiator Springs. During the film, Mater shows Lightning how to do Tractor Tippin' and how to drive backwards without crashing by using rear-view mirrors, which Lightning uses to counter Chick Hicks' dirty racing in the final 2006 Piston Cup race. In the end, Lightning gives Mater an opportunity to fly in a Dinoco helicopter like he always wanted, saying to Sally that Mater is his new best friend. Mater is also capable of racing, as well as being the (self-proclaimed) world's best backwards driver. He attributes his skill to his rear-view mirrors and his own philosophy: "Don't need to know where I'm going, just need to know where I've been." In Cars: The Video Game, he first appears as the announcer in the cut-scene for Radiator Springs Grand Prix. Then he was in the cut-scene for Tractor Tipping, where Lightning wakes him up and asks him to go Tractor Tippin', but Mater asks why he would want to go, because he thought Lightning was scared of Frank. But they went, anyway. In the actual game, you play as him. Later in Chapter 3, Lightning will come to Mater's Junkyard to ask Mater if he can do the backwards driving lesson. Mater says he could do it now. Mater teaches Lightning some rules, like turn your rear tires like they were your front ones. Also, turn right to go left. To make sure he gets it, Mater sets up a game where Lightning must follow him around a course and drive backwards when he does. After the practice, Mater says he did good, and even tries to spell his last name backwards by calling him "Mr. Gintil." However, that spells "Litnig," not "Lightning," when it's spelled forward. Later, Mater was in front of the Rustbucket Stadium banging himself into a wall to get ready for his big race. Lightning drives up, wondering what was happening. Mater tells Lightning what's happening. Then, Tommy Joe drives up and bangs into Lightning, which was his way of saying, "Hi." Mater asks Lightning to help them for the race, but Lightning decides to sit this one out. After the race Mater earns a boost tank as a prize, and he gives it to Lightning. In Chapter 5, the final chapter, Mater and Darrell Cartrip were the announcers for the Radiator Springs Grand Prix. He also goes with Lightning on the road trip. In Mater and the Ghostlight, Mater is now the main character of his own short. One night, Mater plays a series of scary yet harmless pranks on his friends until a blue light begins to haunt him. Mater's final prank is his most successful: Lightning sees a tow hook hanging from behind a stack of cans and, assuming that Mater is hiding behind it, approaches to foil the prank. Mater then jumps off of the roof of Flo's café, screaming behind Lightning, who then is startled and knocks over the pile of cans, revealing that the hook was actually from the sign of Mater's place of business, thus a decoy. Everyone starts to laugh at Lightning for falling for such a trick, and Mater says that Lightning looks like he's seen "the Ghostlight". Sheriff tells Mater not to mock the Ghostlight, a character of urban legend amongst the cars. The Ghostlight is a glowing orb of blue, translucent light that haunts Radiator Springs, and hates nothing more than the sound of clanking metal -- a sound frequently made by Mater's rickety shell. Sheriff continues to tell the story of a young couple lost in the area, whose only remains were "two out-of-state license plates". He then concludes with an overly cheerful "Well, g'night!". The population of Radiator Springs then leaves within seconds, leaving a very nervous Mater all by himself in the dark. As he reaches his garage, he is first frightened but then pleads for mercy until he realizes it's just a "lightning bug" (a tiny flying Volkswagen Beetle with bright headlights). As he relaxes, a bright blue glow suddenly appears behind Mater and he goes into a blind panic, driving around in a frenzy, first going along the main road, then going through the tractor field (past Frank), then around Willy's Butte, and doing a lock-strafe move after that, until he is exhausted. However, the Ghostlight was revealed to be a glowing blue lantern to Mater's towing cable hung up by Lightning and Guido. The short ends with Mater finally collapsing on the road with the rest of the folks surrounding him, revealing the joke to him as retribution for the pranks he did to them. The credits roll and after them, there is a closing shot where the frightened Mater finds he has a huge construction vehicle behind him, snarling and carrying the license plate "Banshee." However, Mater doesn't realize who it is and warns it of the Screamin' Banshee before driving off, bidding the Banshee good night. In Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales, Mater is now the protagonist in his own TV series. Each tale begins with Mater telling a story of something he has done in the past (such as him once being a firefighter, a drift racer, a rockstar, an astronaut, etc.). In the story, Mater finds himself in an inescapable predicament. When Lightning questions Mater over whether the events in the story actually occurred, Mater responds, "Don't you remember? You was there, too!", and continues the story including Lightning's sudden participation. The cartoons end with Mater leaving the scene, often followed by characters or references to the story that was being told, putting up a possibility that the story might be real. Each episode includes Mia and Tia constantly fawning over Mater (except Time Travel Mater). Mater returns as the protagonist in Cars 2. In the now popular tourist destination of Radiator Springs, the rusty old tow truck Mater has a number of roles, including proprietor of Tow Mater Towing and Salvage, grand storyteller and the heart and soul of the town. But Mater’s favorite title is best friend to Lightning McQueen. Mater values each and every dent he’s earned on his escapades with Lightning over the years, and anxiously awaits further fun with his friend when Lightning returns with his latest Piston Cup. Cheerful, honest and loyal to a fault, Mater rushes to his best friend’s defense, which ultimately lands the off-duty Lightning in an international racing exhibition: the World Grand Prix. When Lightning invites Mater to come along as a member of his pit crew, Mater leaves Carburetor County for the first time ever. Not long after their arrival in Tokyo, Mater learns that the world outside of Radiator Springs is decidedly different and its newfangled ways may take some getting used to. But when he’s mistaken for an American secret agent, he falls into an intriguing adventure of his own. Caught between supporting his best friend on a globe-trotting racing competition and his new role in international espionage, Mater ends up in an explosive chase through the streets of Tokyo and Europe alongside a team of British spies and international bad guys. This happens due to an "oil leak incident" (actually Miles Axlerod's doing). During his mission as a spy, Mater is first blamed by McQueen for "accidentally" messing up the racecar's moves and causing him to lose the first race, Mater is immediately found by Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell at Tokyo airport where they then make a dash toward the spy jet Siddeley while escaping some Lemons who were pursuing them. Mater is then flown to Paris where Finn and Holley tell him about the mysterious Lemon "big boss" who was behind the Lemons' evil plot of the exploding racecars, and that he has to infiltrate the next Lemon meeting, which will be held in Porto Corsa, Italy, which is also where the second race will take place. While taking Stephenson to Italy, Finn and Holley install a holographic cloaking device onto Mater's roof light and has him disguise himself as a Lemon tow truck named Ivan, and upon arrival, Mater, now disguised is sent into the casino where the Lemon meeting is held. Unfortunately, during the meeting Mater accidentally breaks his hologram disguise and allowing the Lemons to identify him, but the tow truck escapes with his parachute and rockets and flies off to warn McQueen about the Lemons' evil plot only to be captured and sent to London (the final race's setting) where he, along with Finn and Holley are all tied to the gears of Big Bentley to be crushed to death. Mater then tells Grem and Acer, two of the Lemons inside the clock tower to let him go after hearing that they have installed a bomb in Lightning McQueen's pit that will kill McQueen upon his arrival (due to their EMP cannon being disabled as a result of Sarge switching the Allinol with Fillmore's fuel) so that he can warn McQueen about the bomb, but upon arriving at McQueen's pit he then realized that the Lemons tricked him, and that the bomb in question was instead inside Mater! Mater then tows McQueen away from the racetrack to save his life, and after a fight between Finn, Holley, the Radiator Springs townsfolk and the Lemons, Mater realizes that the bomb is down to only a few minutes and is actually voice activated and can only be deactivated by the Lemon Big Boss himself. Mater then returns to the finish line where he notices Miles Axlerod in the grandstand in front of Buckingham Palace and tells everyone that Axlerod is the head Lemon and was behind the evil plot of the exploding cars in the first place, as well as leaking the oil puddle back in Tokyo. With his bomb only down to the last ten seconds, Axlerod, realizing that his villainy has been exposed, is immediately forced to deactivate the bomb and is then arrested on the spot. Just right as the police is about to take Axlerod away, Mater opens the Lemon's hood revealing the exact same engine as seen in Holley's photos. His girlfriend and lover is Holley Shiftwell and he loves her very dearly. Just before the end of the film, The Queen knights Mater for his bravery and for outsmarting the villain and catching him. Upon returning to the US, Mater returns all of his gadgets to Finn and Holley, but decides to keep his rockets. In Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure, Mater appears in the first Cars level, played by one of the kids in the park. He tells the player that Lightning McQueen is looking for a new car in his racing team, which is the player. But first, the player has got to try out, so he/she has to pass the Tow Mater Fancy Drivin' Challenge. Mater says that he designed the course specially so that only the best drivers in the whole world can finish it. McQueen says that he's got great confidence, and that if Mater says you're good enough, that's good enough for him, before Mater says that it's what the Tow Mater Fancy Drivin' Challenge says, not himself. The player follows Mater through the course before in the ending cutscene, Mater says to the player that he/she is awesome, before McQueen says that Mater's right and that was some of the best driving he's ever seen, before saying to the player that they're going to be a great addition to his team. Holley Shiftwell then appears saying that was a impressive display. Mater then introduces the player to Holley, explaining that she's his girlfriend. Holley then says that their friend, the player, would make an excellent racer, but an even better spy, and that they have a mission that is perfect for the player's speed and talents, before saying that is if McQueen doesn't mind waiting, before Mater says that McQueen can wait, before he asks McQueen if he will. Mater is heard in the other levels when the player unlocks a new goal that has the player spinning near a semicircle of coins to collect all of them, which he reminds the player to get ready to spin. Cars Land Mater plays a big role in Cars Land. He owns his own ride called Mater's Junkyard Jamboree. In that ride, Mater will be singing songs to keep the tractors dancing. When the tractors are dancing, they will pull their carts, which have riders in them. Mater also appears in Radiator Springs Racers. First, Sheriff will call Mater to take you to the race. Mater does that, but takes you tractor tipping. After you go tractor tipping, You will wake up Frank, who will chase you and Mater away. Then that's when you arrive in Radiator Springs. After the race, Mater will say that you did a good job. He might say that "you beat McQueen!" McQueen replies to Mater by saying that he wasn't racing. However, Mater says that you can't win a race if you don't race in it. Some other phrases are used. Mater also is seen driving around Radiator Springs, where you can meet him and talk to him. Personality This completely rusted Baby Blue Haulital Hook’em/ Haunted Hook male tow truck has remained a child at heart (even though he’s 57). Very playful and unruly/rambunctious/wild, he has fun and teases with others in a friendly caring way and is always playing scary yet harmless practical jokes. Mater sees the best in everyone and is always the first willing to help, though he is indeed very clumsy at a lot of things. On the other hand, the tow truck does have the skill of knowing how to drive backwards very well. In Cars 2, Tow Mater is such a sincerely good, kind, innocent, trusting, gullible, naive and polite guy that he is easily abused and laughed at harshly by others because of his overly kind, silly and gentle nature. He is NOT a fool (stupid). Mater's simple nature belies/disguises the fact that he's a genius at recognizing obscure car parts at first glance. Mater is extremely friendly, loving, selfless, loyal, silly, a bit dim-witted (or he acts that way), can be very smart at times and clumsy/accident prone. He also has a vast knowledge of all car parts considering his job of towing and salvaging, which proves to be useful in exposing Miles Axlerod as the one behind the conspiracy to sabotage the World Grand Prix. Mater is cheerful, honest and loyal to a fault, often hard to upset (but he's vulnerable/sensitive though). Although he may seem silly and dim-witted, he has a huge, vast savant-like knowledge of all things towing and repair along with engines, car parts and car types and is a fiercely loyal and loving great friend to all. He is smart in his own way (but often forgets about things because he lives completely in the present moment). He unknowingly bestows wisdom upon others at times and he's beyond funny without realizing it. It can also be concluded that he acts a lot like a canine or a young puppy, including his personality traits and his behavior throughout the franchise. He wags his tail when he's happy and excited. He also cowers low like a dog in fright. In a Cars Production note online, John Lasseter said that, "Mater is like your faithful dog who is there to greet you when you get home all the time no matter what kind of day you've had." It is also noted in a Cars 2 interview by actor Owen Wilson that "Mater is like one of those overgrown puppies that you love so much, and that has such pure, true unconditional loyalty and love. But he kind of drives you crazy sometimes, too. His heart is in the right place, but when trying to help, he just creates more chaos/trouble." He resembles Goofy the dog on Micky Mouse. He acts like Goofy and talks somewhat like Goofy considering that they both are rednecks/hillbillies and they both are goofy. Livery Mater was born with a coat of baby blue mixed with light green all over his body, but it can be concluded that he never got a re-paint. Now, Mater is covered in rust and the only visible paint is on his sides and on his rear. He also has a bumper with a yellow and black "caution" logo. Model Mater's make model/breed is a Haunted Hook/Haulital Hook'em (species, Baby Blue the world's smallest Haunted Hook breed), and a mix of a 1951 International Harvester L-170 "Boom Truck", One Ton Wrecker combined with some pieces of a Chevrolet 3800 and an old 1957 Dodge Truck. He has a V-8 engine with a two-barrel carburetor. He can go zero to sixty in ten seconds, with a top speed of 90 miles per hour, with 200 horsepower. In most of his appearances, his license plate is "A113", a recurring joke in Pixar films. In Rescue Squad Mater, his license plate is "RSQ M8R". In Mater the Greater, his license plate is "M8R GR8R". When he is disguised as Ivan, his license plate is "PN 217-63". Occupation Mater owns the local towing and salvage company in Radiator Springs. He also manages the municipal impound and the prisoners in it. Weaponry and Gadgets In Cars 2, since Mater plays a role in a spy affair, he is added several gadgets, however not as spectacular as those of Finn McMissile or Holley Shiftwell. Since Mater is not familiar with his gadgets, they are activated by voice commands. *'Deployable Gatling guns': One on each side. Deployed when Mater uses his catchphrase "Dad-gum." *'Twin rockets': Give Mater a powerful boost, and can serve to direct himself when gliding. *'Deployable paraglider': Of an orange color, it permits Mater to glide in the air. When used with his rockets, this gadget permits Mater to direct himself more precisely. *'Deployable holographic disguise emitter': Disguised as the flashing light on the roof. The device instantaneously makes a disguise all around Mater, and may even simulate supplementary volume or hide some. At the end of Cars 2, it appears Mater was removed of all his gadgets. However, he obtained the favor to keep his twin rockets. Appearances Feature Films *Cars *Cars 2 Short Films *Mater and the Ghostlight *Rescue Squad Mater *Mater the Greater *El Materdor *Tokyo Mater *Unidentified Flying Mater *Heavy Metal Mater *Monster Truck Mater *Moon Mater *Mater Private Eye *Air Mater *Time Travel Mater *Hiccups *Spinning *The Radiator Springs 500 1/2 Video Games *Cars: The Video Game *Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures *Cars: Mater-National Championship *Cars: Race-O-Rama *The World of Cars Online *Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales *Cars 2: The Video Game *Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure *Disney Infinity Comics *Air-Tow *A Torero Trick *The Case of the Missing Muffler *Francesco's New Look! *Mystery in the Desert *A New Champion *The Case of the Tire King *The Lightning McQueen Tour *Family Secret *Emerging from the Ground Attractions *Cars Land *Mater's Junkyard Jamboree *Radiator Springs Racers *Cars Quatre Roues Rallye Merchandising *1:55 Scale Diecast (regular, Rollin' Bowlin', Brand New, Blowing Bubbles, One Eye, with Oil Can, with Hood, with Glow in the Dark Lamp, Race Team, Funny Car, with Spy Screen, You the Bomb, Chase Francesco Fan, Ivan, Kabuki, Materhosen, Dr. Mater, Dr. Mater with Mask Up, Mater the Aviator, Cannonball, High Dive, Drift Party, Tokyo with Oil Stains, Music Video, Beanie Hat, Tormentor, Rasta, Autonaut, Aviator, Hawk, Hawk with Metallic Finish, Time Travel, with Lights and Sounds, Spy with Lights and Sounds, Quick Changers with Pop-Out Tongue, Quick Changers with Wasabi) *Micro Drifters *Mini Adventures *Action Agents *MEGA BLOKS *LEGO *LEGO Duplo *Disney Store Diecast Line (regular, with Headset, Materhosen, Drag Star, Dracula, Taco Truck, Kabuki, Stealth, Rescue, Lightning, Ice Cream Truck, Tokyo) *Shake 'N' Go (regular, Brand New, Cars 2, Ivan Mater, Hot Rod Mater, Rescue Squad Mater, El Materdor) *Tomica (regular, Young, Cars 2, with Guns, Ivan Mater, Rescue Squad Mater, Mater the Greater, El Materdor, Tokyo Mater, Mater Hawk, Aviator Mater) *Geotrax (regular, Blue) *Wood (regular, Brand New, Cars 2, Christmas) *AppMates *Rip Stick Racers *Pez (regular, Cars 2) Trivia *Mater is 57 years old, as seen on his Cars 2 passport. But he remains a child at heart no matter how old he is. *His full name is Towbert Mater *One thing to note throughout the series is that Mater's characteristics are very similar to that of a canine. *Like all the other cars and carified creatures, and regular creatures in the Cars World, Tow Mater had parents that he was born from but they died tragically somehow when he was 3 years old. So he's an orphan. *John Lasseter wanted to make a movie in which the cars are in fact humans. So, Mater a long with all the other cars are carified humans. *If you listen to the way Mater talks real closely, you can see that he talks with a lisp to his voice (as he talks, the air kind of whistles through the gap between his buck teeth) and he doesn't say 'this' he usually says, "dis, dat" and among others along with z at the end of a word like "carz" instead of saying cars. *It is noted by John Lasseter that Mater is way too innocent, pure and kind so he can never hurt or harm any soul. He can't even kill a bumblebee without mourning for its life. * Larry The Cable Guy mentioned that Mater isn't self-conscious about how others view him. *He loves fart jokes, which is why he loves Tractor Tippin'. *As said by Lightning McQueen in Cars 2, Mater is defiantly prone to exaggerate a bit about things he's overheard his friends talk about what they like. *His most favorite ice cream is pistachio ice cream. *Mater is one of those sensitive guy types. He tends to act and behave more on the feminine side than a macho strong man. He's gentle. McQueen is more of a strong macho man type. *Also, it is noted in the Cars books like Mater's Birthday Surprise and in Mater and the Easter Buggy that his favorite colors are mostly, blue, green, orange, yellow and most defiantly pink and purple (more of the lighter softer colors). He also likes the color red. *Another thing to note is that since Mater has a child like heart always, he doesn't care about material things like money. All he craves and needs is love, attention, food and friendship in others. * It is said that Mater is a big kid or an over-grown child. *Tow Mater has a form of High Functioning Autism called Pervasive Developmental Disorder Not Otherwise Specified (PDD-NOS for short). Because he takes things too literally (he's literal), is very friendly/sweet/kind, has social problems (is socially inept), is an accident prone, acts way younger than his adult age (he's emotionally an 8 year old) and etc. Look up PDD-NOS if you think we are wrong. *He is in love with Holley Shiftwell. *In Cars Mater said that he used to be a pretty good whistler but he retired and rarely does it now (although we saw him whistle in Cars 2) because he sometimes gets fluid buildup in his engine block. He used to play for some country song called "Giddy-up Oom Papa Mow Mow." So, in his younger days (when he was baby blue) he used to preform at a Community Theater each year as a very talented singer, dancer and whistler. But he retired probably because he became rusty and old. *His favorite water park is Kersploosh Mountain (as seen on his blue balloon at the beginning of Cars 2) *As told by John Lasseter in a Mater and the ghostlight cometary on Blu-ray (On the Pixar Shorts collection movie), the inspiration for Tow Mater came from Don Knotts. *Some Christian people compare Mater to Jesus Christ because he keeps his dents like Jesus did, Jesus and Mater are both really from Heaven above (but Mater is a Guardian Angel, Jesus is God), they both love purely and unconditionally, are extremely kind and truthful and loyal, live in the moment and while Jesus sacrificed his life and died to save us from our sins (he laid down his life for his enemies and friends and paid the ultimate price), Mater laid down his life for his best friend Lightning McQueen. It even says in the bible by Jesus, “There is no greater love than this: that a person would lay down his life for the sake of his friends." That's what Jesus and Mater did. Also both Jesus and Mater are the Ultimate friend that you can ever have and they won't break their promise and they will continue to love unconditionally. *Mater, along with other countless versions of him, have been released in the Cars, Cars Toons and Cars 2 Diecast Lines. * Mater (along with all the other cars in that parallel world) DOES exist. He is NOT a cartoon character but a REAL man. He's a true genuine person with real emotion, thoughts and feelings. He can connect with you on a high and spiritual level. He's from the spirit relems. * The first time Mater's ever left Radiator Springs to travel the world was in 2011 in Cars 2. Here is what Larry The Cable Guy said about that. "Mater’s never been anywhere but his small hometown, so when Mater goes to these places he’s a guest in a new place. That’s the cool thing about Mater: Mater doesn’t care how anybody looks or how anybody dresses or where anybody is from. Mater looks at people as people or vehicles as vehicles. And so that’s how he judges people. He knows he’s in another country and he tries to do things the way they do. He doesn’t know how to do things. So he has to watch people and kind of learn things from observing them, but he’s glad to be over there. He thinks, “Hey, that there is cool, what is that? This place is awesome! What’s yer name? What do you like to do fer fun?” That kind of thing. He’s a positive guy. That’s how Mater is. He’s not going over there saying, “Hey, I’m from…. ‘ … Mater’s going over there and he knows he’s a guest in another country and he’s just doing his thing and being polite. He seems to want to approach everyone and everything with a pure heart and he’s the happiest just to be with his friends. He’s so excited to be with the ones that are closest to him and love him. He is who he is and he’s just doing his thing, by treating everybody the same way, with an enthusiastic innocence, joy and wonder. He doesn’t do anything evil, mean or bad. He’s not that way. All he’s ever always doing is just being himself. Sometimes he gets into predicaments because he doesn’t know how to do things. He also gets into trouble for trying to help and serve others. It’s funny watching him trying to order in a certain language. He’s never been outside of Radiator Springs before. It’s his first time out." *In the credits, Tow Mater's Passport shows that he was born on 12 Jan 1957 in Radiator Springs. The date is director John Lasseter's actual birth date. *Mater and Ivan are the only characters in Cars 2 that are tow trucks. *During the credit roll of Cars 2, Mater's passport scrolls past. His birth date is listed on it. It turns out to be the same as John Lasseter’s: January 12, 1957. *During the last section of the World Grand Prix, Mater is described as the World's greatest backwards driver. *In the credits it is shown that he is knighted on Tuesday, July 15, 2011. However, 15 July in 2011 was not on Tuesday in real life, it was Friday. *Head of story and co-director Joe Ranft got the inspiration of Mater after seeing an old abandoned rusty tow truck during a research trip to Route 66. The character was named after and partly based on Douglas "Mater" Keever, a racing fan the Pixar team met during their research trips, and also draws inspiration from several other people the team encountered. *His name may have been inspired by voice actor Douglas Keever's nickname. *In Spanish and Portuguese, he is called "Mate". *In French, he is called "Martin". *In Polish, Mater is called "Złomek" (z-wom-eh-k) what the little scrap is "Marking". *In German, he is called "Hook". *In Dutch, he is called "Takel". *In Italian, he is called "Cricchetto". *In Swedish, he is called "Bärgarn". *In Japanese, he is called "メーター" (me-ta-). *In Mandarin (Taiwan), he is called "拖線". *In Mandarin (China), he is called "板牙". *In Cantonese, he is called "哨牙嘜". *In Danish, he is called "Bumle". *One of his catchphrases is "Git-R-Done!", his actor, Larry the Cable Guy's signature phrase. *In the subtitles for the audio commentary on Cars 2, John Lasseter describes Mater with "two miniguns" but the subtitles say "two many guns". Quotes From Cars "Maybe I shoulda, uh.. hooked him up to Bessie then uh... then took the boot off." - Mater when he realized what he's done From Cars 2 From Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales Gallery Materworldofcarsonline.jpg|Mater in The World of Cars Online Cs081 69cs-sel16-191.jpg Рита.ишртявиркпио.ифеупиувгимрвыщаирумшркщ.jpg Cars 2 screenshot 5.jpg|Holley, Finn, and Mater inside Siddeley Mater national 10.jpg|''Monster Mater'' Rescue-squad-mater.jpg PropsMcGeeMaterTheGreater.png MatertheGreaterMater.jpg|''Mater the Greater'' MaterUnidentifiedFlyingMater.png ElMaterdor2.png|Mater as seen in a comic Tokyo materdor.png Crescue 4jcs sel8 cmyk 230.jpg|'Rescue Squad Mater' From Rescue Squad Mater TokyoMater.png Teki&PakiTokyoMater.png|Mater with Teki & Paki TractorsUnidentifiedFlyingMater.png|Mater and Mator going Tractor Tipping TVShowHostMoonMater.png ElMaterdor.png LightningUnidentifiedFlyingMater.png|Mater, Mator and Lightning McQueen Heavymetalmater.jpg|'Heavy Metal Mater' From Heavy Metal Mater Rastacarian.jpg|The Tormentor RefereeMonsterTruckMater.png MaterMonsterTruckMater.png Moon mater mia tia.png Are you ready mater ?.jpg|'Astronaut Mater' From Moon Mater Otherwise resolved by P.I.Mater.jpg|'Private Eye Mater' From Mater Private Eye Travelerstimetravelmater.png LightningMcQueenTimeTravelMater.jpg|''Time Travel Mater'' Stanley Mater.jpg|''Time Travel Mater'' MaterCarsGame.jpg MaterRSA.jpg Race o rama 6.jpg Race o rama 3.jpg Cars2-disneyscreencaps com-1212.jpg|''Cars 2'' The-cars-compete 570x238.jpg|Mater with Lightning and Finn, in Tokyo. 830px-OttoBonnCars2.png TopperDeckingtonIIICars2.png zebra mater.jpg|Mater and Misha in the traffic safety commercial AirTow6.JPG|Mater with his hook attached to Barney Stormin Hiccups09.png Hiccups08.png Hiccups12.png RCAE78-29.png RC2E78-23.png R6OP78-6.png R6OP78-135.png 30-08-2012 02.jpg 30-08-2012 64.jpg 30-08-2012 131.jpg 30-08-2012 133.jpg 30-08-2012 95.jpg 30-08-2012 104.jpg 00000511 1.png 00001c5c 1.png Disney Infinity Screenshot 15.jpg Disney Infinity Screenshot 14.jpg Disney Infinity Screenshot 13.jpg Disney Infinity Screenshot 10.jpg Disney Infinity Screenshot 9.jpg Disney Infinity Screenshot 7.jpg Disney Infinity Screenshot 6.jpg Qwerty.jpg Cs311 602cs.sel16.115.jpg Cs311 454cs-sel16-123.jpg Materguns.png Mater '95' number on side.png|'Race Team Mater' ("95" on his side) From Cars 2 Mater2 large.jpg|'Brand New Mater' From flashbacks in Cars. Image:DoctorMater.jpg|'Doctor Mater' From Rescue Squad Mater Image:Materthegreater.jpg|'Mater the Greater' From Mater the Greater Image:Elmaterdor.gif|'El Materdor' From El Materdor Image:Mater tokyo mater.png|'Tokyo Mater' From Tokyo Mater Image:Mater_monster_truck_mater_mask.png|'Tormentor' (mask) From Monster Truck Mater Image:Mater_monster_truck_mater_new_paint_job.png|'Tormentor' (new paint job) From Monster Truck Mater Heavymetalmaterwings.jpg|'Heavy Metal Mater with wings' From Heavy Metal Mater Kabuki mater 2.jpg|'Kabuki Mater' From Cars 2 Image:Moustached_blue_mater.png|'Mater as Ivan' From Cars 2 Image:images-2.jpeg|"Materhosen" From Cars 2 Image:Dracula_mater.png|'Dracula Mater' From Cars 2 matertaco.png|'Taco Truck Mater' From Cars 2 Image:Mater super hotwheels tuned.jpg|'Drag Star Mater' From Cars 2 i have been magically transformed into an ugly plane.png|'Makeshift Plane Mater' From Air Mater i have been magically transformed into a PRETTY plane!.png|'Mater Hawk' From Air Mater TTMcarstoon.PNG|'Time Traveler Mater' From Time Travel Mater Mater3 character image.jpg Mater cars 2.jpg Cs045 4bcs.sel16.222.jpg Sally with Mater and Lighting scene.png Cs072 6acs.sel16.148.jpg Cars_2-11.jpg|Mater and Lightning 130 cs081 10atpub-pub16-811.jpg|Mater and Lightning McQueen in Japan i get cravings sometimes.png|Mater quenching his thirst ImagesCA14SU5G.jpg ohh, you guys made me leak!.png|Axelrod blaming Mater for leaking oil scenes.png|Mater embarrassing Lightning 128 cs081 11pub-pub16-130.jpg|Holley and Mater in Japan 1361.jpg|Finn and Mater Screenshot19.png|Mater with Finn McMissile article-0-0C1A5348000005DC-729_634x286.jpg imagesCAOD9G25.jpg tomber10.jpg Cs307 22cs-sel16-167.jpg Mater-hoisen 2.jpg Cars2-disneyscreencaps com-8584.jpg I'M THE BOMB! Yeah, you are the bomb! WHAT?.png Cs671 394bcs.sel16.155.jpg high five!.png|McQueen and Mater high five It is an honor, FOR YOU..png My philosiphy involves dents.png Cars2 5.jpg Ufmmaterdisguise.JPG|Disguised as Dr. Abschlepp Wagen From Unidentified Flying Mater I wanna train! I wanna train!.png Broken.JPG|Mater without his headlights, as seen in Mater and the Ghostlight oo.JPG|Mater at the end of Mater and the Ghostlight Mater_video_game.PNG images (36).jpg Cars2 poster 17.jpg|Mater's promo Mater the bomb.png Mater and Skipper.png|Mater with Skipper AutonautMater.jpg|Autonaut Mater Diecast MaterHawkDiecastModel.jpg|Mater Hawk Diecast MaterMicroDrifters.jpg|Micro Drifters MaterActionAgents.jpg|Action Agents MaterMEGABLOKS.jpg|MEGA BLOKS MaterLEGO.jpg|LEGO MaterDisneyStoreCars1.jpg|Disney Store TokyoMaterChaseDisneyStore.jpg|Chase Metallic Disney Store MaterDisneyStore.jpg|Race Team Mater Disney Store KabukiMaterDisneyStore.JPG|Kabuki Mater Disney Store DragStarMaterDiecast.jpg|Drag Star Disney Store MaterhosenDisneyStore.jpeg|Materhosen Disney Store DraculaMaterDisneyStore.JPG|Dracula Mater Disney Store TacoTruckMaterDisneyStore.jpg|Taco Truck Mater Disney Store Mater P.I., Lieutenant McQueen and Big D Disney Store.jpg|Mater P.I. Disney Store MaterShakeNGo.jpg|Shake 'N' Go Brandnewmatercard.jpg|Brand New Mater Shake 'N' Go Rescue squad mater.jpg|Rescue Squad Mater Shake 'N' Go MaterTomica.jpg|Tomica AviatorMaterTomica.jpg|Aviator Mater Tomica MaterHawkTomica.jpg|Mater Hawk Tomica IvanMaterTomica.jpg|Ivan Mater Tomica Rsm tomica.jpg|Rescue Squad Mater Tomica tokyo Mater tomica.jpg|Tokyo Mater Tomica MaterTomicaCars2.jpg|Mater with Guns Tomica MaterGeotrax.jpg|Geotrax BlueMaterGeotrax.jpg|Blue Mater Geotrax AppMates1.jpg|AppMates MaterRipStick.jpg|Rip Stick Racers CarsDispensers.jpg|Pez Dispenser Cars2Dispensers.jpg|Cars 2 Pez Dispenser Disney Infinity Mater figure.jpg|Disney Infinity figure Wdw white glove tow mater 101906.jpg|A pin of Mater getting ready to tip a sleeping tractor. Cars Land Santa Mater.png Category:Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Cars Toons Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Trucks, buses Category:Cars Characters Category:Rusty cars Category:Local Services Category:Rustbucket Racers Category:Lightning McQueen Category:WGP Pit Crews Category:Radiator Springs Occupants Category:Spies Category:Pick up trucks Category:Disney Infinity Characters